nightwing Girl Problems
by AWESOMENESSisME284
Summary: Dixie Grayson is your average girl except she dresses up like a boy to become nightwing and kick bad guy butt. She is dating Roy Harper. She is the ward of Bruce Wayne. this is the story of how the team finds out she is a girl. she is 18 and only 5 feet 2. the league loves her, but which league or both. find out what is really happening. suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own young justice or any DC characters**

**Sorry about bad grammar or misspelling if any.**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Racheal Marie "Dixie" Grayson also was known as the first Robin the Boy Wonder, but now am Nightwing. You are probably going like what, how could a girl be Robin the BOY wonder? Well that is because I have a charm necklace, I got from Zatara. After Bruce Wayne "Batman" explained why he wanted one, he agreed to it understanding it was over protectiveness for his little baby girl. I am 18 years old. My best friends are Barbara Gordon and Zatanna Zatara, and are the only people besides Roy Harper, the 7 founding members of the Justice League, and Alfred who know robin the boy wonder is me. Zatanna and I became best friends. She knows my secret identity and we pretended to date for a while because people were getting suspicious. Really I'm dating Roy for 3 years now. The original team mates are about to find out on my birthday March 21 after 5 years of successful hiding of the fact that I am a girl. How did this happen? Let me tell you, but let's go back two weeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Beautiful break line [][]][]][][][][][][][[]][[][][][][][[]][][][][[][][][]]][][][][]<p>

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

February 14 2016 13:40 valentine's day

Dixie wakes up in Roy's bed and realizes she over slept. She looks over to see if Roy is next to her, but he is not. Dixie mutters "asshole. Damn, it's cold here." She get out of bed really fast forgetting that she is only in a lacy pink bra and underwear. The seventeen year old runs to the kitchen to see where he went.

When she walks into the kitchen she hears Roy talking to someone. She walks into the living room to see Roy talking to Wally. Wally and Roy look at her. Wally breaks the silence by saying "Wow! Roy you actually have a girlfriend, plus she smokin' hot And I was beginning to think you were makng up that stuff about having a girlfriend."

Roy hits Wally in the head when he saw how he was looking at Dixie. Dixie suddenly yell "ep! Roy give me your shirt."

"do I have to?" exclaimed Roy.

"Unless you want him to keep looking at me like I'm a juicy stake. Then give me the shirt." Said Dixie. Roy takes of his shirt and gives it to her. She puts the shirt on, and it goes to her knees being several sizes way to big.

Wally asks "So what is your name beautiful?" trying not to flinch by how hard Roy is glaring at him.

"the name is Rachel Grayson, but you can call me Dixie. So, you are kid flash, I have to say I am not impressed by what I see," said Dixie in a sassy way.

"Wow, why do you know ?" wally said in speed talking

"Shut up, kid mouth. I know because Roy told me it was compromise we made. I would stop being a stripper if I knew what he was really doing at night." It was only half a lie instead of knowing what he was doing at night, it was he would let her help with is cocaine addiction. The addiction was replaced by sex with her. It also became her hobby instead of stripping.

After half an hour he finally left. A minute later "finally he left," Dixie whispers in his ear in a sexy voice while wrapping her legs around his waist. They start making out. Then all the sudden when Roy took off Dixie's bra, Wally comes running in and sees this. He is blushing a lot. Dixie gasps and covers herself with Roy's shirt that was on the floor really quickly.

"Ops. Next time I am knocking. I forgot my keys to my car. Sorry," wally said. They were all blushing. Wally leaves and the door is slammed shut. Dixie makes sure to lock the door.

* * *

><p>break line[][]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]<p>

* * *

><p>After lunch<p>

"Wow look at the time it's almost two thirty. I better get ready for training," Dixie says pulling her hair into a fish tail braid. She pull on her nightwing costume on then 6 inch heals making her 5 foot 8. She hides her glamor charm in the costume. She instantly has a flat chest, grew 2 inches, her shoulder broader, and curves less noticeable.

She head to the cave.

Mt. Justice 3:01

"Ugh! When is nightwing coming?" exclaimed beastboy.

"Recognized nightwing B-0-1" announced the computer.

"speak of the devil" exclaimed batgirl

When Nightwing came to the kitchen he didn't except Wally to be telling about the team about how hot Roy's girlfriend was. He also told them how she used to be a pole dancer, belly dancer, and is really flexible or that's what Roy told him over the years like how she was kinky in bed. Dixie thought "just because you dress up in leather clothes and tie him to torching machines 27 times in the last two months does not mean you are kinky in bed."

He even showed the team a picture of her backside and front in her underwear when she first woke up and wasn't really paying attention. She had to admit she looked good even with her six pack, belly button ring sng several small tattoos on her back.

"Alright let's start training" Nightwing yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked my story.<strong>

**please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own young justice or any DC characters**

**Sorry about bad grammar or misspelling if any.**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Racheal Marie "Dixie" Grayson also was known as the first Robin the Boy Wonder, but now am Nightwing. You are probably going like what, how could a girl be Robin the BOY wonder? Well that is because I have a charm necklace, I got from Zatara. After Bruce Wayne "Batman" explained why he wanted one, he agreed to it understanding it was over protectiveness for his little baby girl. I am 18 years old. My best friends are Barbara Gordon and Zatanna Zatara, and are the only people besides Roy Harper, the 7 founding members of the Justice League, and Alfred who know robin the boy wonder is me. Zatanna and I became best friends. She knows my secret identity and we pretended to date for a while because people were getting suspicious. Really I'm dating Roy for 3 years now. The original team mates are about to find out on my birthday March 21 after 5 years of successful hiding of the fact that I am a girl. How did this happen? Let me tell you, but let's go back two weeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Beautiful break line [][]][]][][][][][][][[]][[][][][][][[]][][][][[][][][]]][][][][]<p>

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

February 14 2016 13:40 valentine's day

Dixie wakes up in Roy's bed and realizes she over slept. She looks over to see if Roy is next to her, but he is not. Dixie mutters "asshole. Damn, it's cold here." She get out of bed really fast forgetting that she is only in a lacy pink bra and underwear. The seventeen year old runs to the kitchen to see where he went.

When she walks into the kitchen she hears Roy talking to someone. She walks into the living room to see Roy talking to Wally. Wally and Roy look at her. Wally breaks the silence by saying "Wow! Roy you actually have a girlfriend, plus she smokin' hot And I was beginning to think you were makng up that stuff about having a girlfriend."

Roy hits Wally in the head when he saw how he was looking at Dixie. Dixie suddenly yell "ep! Roy give me your shirt."

"do I have to?" exclaimed Roy.

"Unless you want him to keep looking at me like I'm a juicy stake. Then give me the shirt." Said Dixie. Roy takes of his shirt and gives it to her. She puts the shirt on, and it goes to her knees being several sizes way to big.

Wally asks "So what is your name beautiful?" trying not to flinch by how hard Roy is glaring at him.

"the name is Rachel Grayson, but you can call me Dixie. So, you are kid flash, I have to say I am not impressed by what I see," said Dixie in a sassy way.

"Wow, why do you know ?" wally said in speed talking

"Shut up, kid mouth. I know because Roy told me it was compromise we made. I would stop being a stripper if I knew what he was really doing at night." It was only half a lie instead of knowing what he was doing at night, it was he would let her help with is cocaine addiction. The addiction was replaced by sex with her. It also became her hobby instead of stripping.

After half an hour he finally left. A minute later "finally he left," Dixie whispers in his ear in a sexy voice while wrapping her legs around his waist. They start making out. Then all the sudden when Roy took off Dixie's bra, Wally comes running in and sees this. He is blushing a lot. Dixie gasps and covers herself with Roy's shirt that was on the floor really quickly.

"Ops. Next time I am knocking. I forgot my keys to my car. Sorry," wally said. They were all blushing. Wally leaves and the door is slammed shut. Dixie makes sure to lock the door.

* * *

><p>break line[][]][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]<p>

* * *

><p>After lunch<p>

"Wow look at the time it's almost two thirty. I better get ready for training," Dixie says pulling her hair into a fish tail braid. She pull on her nightwing costume on then 6 inch heals making her 5 foot 8. She hides her glamor charm in the costume. She instantly has a flat chest, grew 2 inches, her shoulder broader, and curves less noticeable.

She head to the cave.

Mt. Justice 3:01

"Ugh! When is nightwing coming?" exclaimed beastboy.

"Recognized nightwing B-0-1" announced the computer.

"speak of the devil" exclaimed batgirl

When Nightwing came to the kitchen he didn't except Wally to be telling about the team about how hot Roy's girlfriend was. He also told them how she used to be a pole dancer, belly dancer, and is really flexible or that's what Roy told him over the years like how she was kinky in bed. Dixie thought "just because you dress up in leather clothes and tie him to torching machines 27 times in the last two months does not mean you are kinky in bed."

He even showed the team a picture of her backside and front in her underwear when she first woke up and wasn't really paying attention. She had to admit she looked good even with her six pack, belly button ring sng several small tattoos on her back.

"Alright let's start training" Nightwing yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked my story.<strong>

**please comment**


End file.
